


My Amour

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x05, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartache, Humour, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Flash, Team as Family, post ep, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After leaving Cisco in the cortex, Caitlin seeks out the solitude of the lounge. Her night takes an unexpected turn.Post 5x05.





	My Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash obviously, Snowells would be madly in love otherwise. Sadly what I do own are any errors found here. 
> 
> Post 5x05.

Staring out through the large window into the night, Caitlin sits in the silence of the lounge. Her eyes watch the city before her, staring out at the multitude of lights that make up the city skyline, room after room lit up making up the many offices, apartments, clubs and bars that line this beautiful city. Her gaze follows a helicopter as it flies by, disappearing into the distance, a red flashing light growing fainter and fainter the further it goes away.  
  
That helicopter is the perfect representation right now of her thoughts, thoughts that are running away from her, further and further with wilder theories as the minutes go by. It's been over a hour since she'd left Cisco up in the cortex to seek out some quiet and normally that would mean heading to the med bay but today, she needed a change of scenery. The newly discovered lounge offering her the perfect place. It was quiet, empty, dimly lit with the lights turned down low and it offered an uninterrupted view of Central City at night. Propping her elbow on the back of the curved couch, she rests her hand in her head.  
  
Today things had progressed further and faster than she anticipated, considering this morning they had been at a dead end in relation to tracking down her dad. Now however, she had more information and a way to find him thanks to Cisco and their newly acquired satellites but she was hesitant. Hesitant of taking that final step and for many reasons. The last time she had seen her dad was when she had been ten years old and then he was dead from what she had assumed was an illness. Now here she was twenty years on and she has the opportunity to track him down and see him again except she hasn't taken the chance. Despite the part of her that's longing to see her father, the other part is extremely suspicious. Suspicious of his reasons and actions. The man had faked his own death, walked away from his wife and daughter and for what? Why? Those are just two in a long, long line of questions that she has. She knows from Cisco's vibe that she's been killer Frost since a very young age except she doesn't know how or why? Killer Frost had told her through Cecile that she had found Thomas and that he's been this way all along but what does that actually mean? Does that mean her father has cold powers himself and she had inherited them at birth? Except, earlier when Cisco had vibed her dad, he was seen running equations and then came the revelation of Khione. If she hadn't inherited her cold powers was the cause her father? Had he been the one to do this to her? Sherloque had said her dad had been present during the creation of Killer Frost but in what capacity? And still the question remained, what were his reasons for leaving?  
  
Despite Cisco's earlier reassurance she couldn't help but wonder and worry that it was her. That she had been the one to scare him away.  
  
Except why would he then hide messages within his work wanting her to find him?  
  
And this is the problem, round and round her thoughts go, growing no closer to an explanation for any of this, instead they only seem to torture her. This was why she had hesitated, stopped Cisco from running those scans to find her father because she doesn't know what to think or how to feel. She's longing to see him, of course she is because he's her dad yet she's hurt, confused, angry... this list of emotions that she feels could go on and on.  
  
Sighing heavily she rubs at her tired eyes. It's been a long day and she senses an even longer night ahead, her mind not being able to switch off to allow her the rest she needs. A gentle rap against wood reaches her ears and she turns her head to see Sherloque standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi," she greets quietly, looking at the older man leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Hello Dr Snow," he offers her a nod. "I did not wish to interrupt your solitude but I was hoping to brew a cup of tea."  
  
Caitlin waves her hand in the direction of the kitchen facilities, where the coffee and tea making accessories live. "Go right ahead."  
  
"Merci." Sherloque leaves the doorway to complete his task. When he round the counter he pauses, holding up a cup. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
It's a sweet offer and Caitlin figures a soothing cup of tea just might be the thing she needs. "Please."  
  
"Of course, mademoiselle."  
  
Minutes slowly drift by, the silence comfortable as Sherloque goes about his task and Caitlin switches her attentions from watching the city to watching her newest team mate. His movements show an ease that states he's performed this ritual many, many times in the past. Looking at him you can clearly see that this man is Harrison Wells but there are certain aspects to him that draws him apart from the others she's known. Sherloque holds an arrogance that reminds her both of Evil Wells and of Harry, similar in the fact that they are or were all very aware of their skill set, abilities and intelligence. He also seems to hold a cheeky side, filled with flirtation and banter that reminds her a little of HR, seeing the way he interacts with Ralph and Cisco and of course how he had tricked her into punching him. And despite how he had conned them out of a lot of money for his services, he has been of great help to them, especially today in helping her with her dad's case. Another thing in common with his counterparts. A strong desire to help.  
  
She shouldn't be surprised when roughly twenty minutes later, he appears before her offering her a steaming cup of tea with a smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, Dr Snow." He motions to the sofa with his hand. "May I?"  
  
"Of course." Caitlin takes a careful sip of her tea, aware of how hot it is and almost immediately sighs in approval.  
  
"It is good, is it not?"  
  
"It's very good," she looks over at him curiously, "but does it really need to take twenty minutes to brew?"  
  
Sherloque nods, a serious expression on his face. It seems that when it comes to tea, there's no room for error. "Of course, perfection takes time, right?"  
  
"Right but twenty minutes?"  
  
"My grandmother, who taught me how to brew, once told me that to do something right, take your time because anything worth doing should be done right."  
  
"She sounds like a very wise woman."  
  
"She was," he snorts, looking amused. "Too bad she never taught me the ways of amour. Unfortunately I followed my father's example in that regard."  
  
Caitlin smiles, remembering his words not long after his arrival. "I recall you mentioning five wives and seven marriages?"  
  
"Oui," Sherloque acknowledges while making a face. "Five wives, seven marriages and a lot of alimony."  
  
"You remarried two of you ex wives."  
  
"I did. My first wife, we were young, passionate in our amour but also in our arguments, right. We remarried because we were young and stupid enough to try again."  
  
"And the second time?"  
  
"Hmm, the second time I remarried was with my fifth wife. We were older... and stupid enough to try again."  
  
Caitlin can't help but laugh, especially how he says it, so deadpan.  
  
"And you, has the belle Dr Snow ever been married?"  
  
Caitlin nods, looking down into her cup. "Once," she reveals quietly. "We worked together here at Star labs. His name was Ronnie and he was an engineer. He died when the particle accelerator blew up or at least we thought so."  
  
"You thought?"  
  
"He actually acquired meta human powers that night, the accident combined him and professor Stein with the firestorm matrix. Long story short, he came back and we got married. He died helping Barry close the singularity that would have destroyed the city."  
  
"Your loss was great but he sounds like a brave man."  
  
Caitlin smiles, remembering back to the man he had been. "He was."  
  
Sherloque sips his tea, considering the woman before him. "There has been no other amour in you life since?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Caitlin laughs. "There was a man, Jay who I grew close to except he turned out to be an insane murdering speedster from earth two. After that there has only been..." she stops herself abruptly from going any further, realising what she had just been about to say.  
  
"Has been?"  
  
She shakes her head at his prompting. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."  
  
"On the contrary, ma belle dame. I think it matters, right?"  
  
"Whether it does or doesn't, it... There's nothing I can do."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Sherloque..." she attempts to warn him.  
  
"Dr Snow," he begins only to stop when Caitlin shakes her head.  
  
"You can call me Caitlin, there's no need for formalities."  
  
"Right, Caitlin then. You are aware yes, that I am a master detective?"

"Yes but what's that got to do with anything?" She says slowly, having trouble navigating where this conversation is going.  
  
"Despite shall we say my exceptional skills as a detective, it would not require a person to hold said skills to pick up on a few things about you and your heart."  
  
Caitlin frowns back at him. "Like what?"  
  
"Like how I have caught you many times watching me, right? As you were earlier while I made our tea. Or how when a certain person is mentioned your belle face falls into such a sad frown."  
  
"What?" She asks weakly, her hand tightening around her cup. Has she really been that obvious?  _Fuck_.  
  
"I can go on listing my keen observations if you wish."  
  
"No... what you've said is enough."  
  
"You seem flustered in the face of my observations."  
  
Of course she's flustered, he's seen her watching him, seen her reactions and God knows what else. What can she possibly say to him? What explanation could she give other than the truth?  
  
"I take it your amour is a counterpart of myself? Perhaps your Dr Wells?"  
  
Suddenly alarm bells begin to blare in her head. Her Dr Wells? Evil Wells... Thawne? God no!  
  
"Herr Wells mentioned his unfortunate accident albeit rather gleefully, I believe the term dumb dumb was mentioned right."  
  
 _Oh_... so they are on the same page _. Harry_. "He's fine now, we- we reversed most of the damage, he's himself again just not.... as intelligent."  
  
"Does that concern you?"  
  
"His lack of intelligence?" When he nods, she shakes her head. "Of course not, Harry is still Harry with or without his intelligence and I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sherloque leans forward and taps her gently on the arm. "Your mouth may say nothing but your eyes dear Caitlin, they betray you. Filled as they are with amour for your Harry."  
  
"He isn't my Harry," she whispers softly, looking down. She wonders how her night could change so quickly, gone from agonising over the situation regarding her father to agonising over Harry and her love for him. Because she does, love him that is. It's something she's known for quite a while, never though having done anything about it. The timing had always been terrible, just as things were going good, as they shared moments together, something would interrupt and ruin it, from Amunet to DeVoe to that goddamn thinking cap. Something was always in the way but then again could that really be used as a legitimate excuse? When if you were to take into account their jobs, something would always be in the way and yet it works for Barry and Iris, Joe and Cecile... Deep down within her she knows she's scared, scared to open up and let someone in again but also scared that if she does open herself up, there's that dreaded what if? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if it ruins their friendship? What happens then apart from her nursing a broken heart?  
  
"Non, he is not your Harry because you lack the courage to take the step you require to take, right."  
  
"That's not..."  
  
"As I said you lack the courage, you are frightened like a baby giraffe. Mon Dieu, two baby giraffes on your team flash." He shakes his head, his expression as though this is far from acceptable. "How you manage to function..."  
  
And Caitlin's not stupid. "I know what you're doing, you're trying to bait me again."  
  
"Is it working?" He grins, looking pleased despite being found out.  
  
Caitlin however doesn't answer him. "It's not that simple, I can't just pick up the phone or drop by for a chat. He's on another earth."  
  
"And... that is a problem, how? You have the means to send a message, right? Or to take a trip through that breach I found downstairs, Oui?"  
  
"You haven't broken that too, have you?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Good." And it is because otherwise she knows Cisco is likely to kill their newest team mate for damaging something else. "I can't just breach to another earth and spill my heart to someone. Especially now, with everything that's happening."  
  
"Maybe, now is the actually perfect time. To have the support of an amour at your side at such a trying time, it can make all the difference."  
  
Caitlin finishes her tea and bites her lip, looking at the man sitting beside her. "I don't know what to do."

Sherloque pats her softly on the shoulder, a small smile on his face. "They say the answer often lies within here," he tells her, laying a hand over his heart. "Follow what lies within your heart."  
  
It's a very touching piece of advice except coming from him, it's kind of funny. "That was almost romantic, Sherloque. Is that how you were married seven times, by following your heart?"  
  
"Indeed, that and something else." He laughs as he stands from the couch and looks down at her. "Upon my arrival you were set in my sights, une belle femme. The number 8 is viewed lucky by some but alas, your heart lies with my counterpart."  
  
His honesty while flattering takes her aback, having had no idea that he even considered her like that, let alone set his sights on making her wife number six and marriage number eight.  
  
"I don't know what to say to that."  
  
"No words are required. Just follow you heart, Mademoiselle." Sherloque tips his hat to her politely before turns and walks away, leaving Caitlin behind once again in the silence of the lounge.  
  
Except unlike earlier, her thoughts are no longer focused upon that of her father and her search for him but now her thoughts are centred upon Harry and Sherloque's advice. Could she really find the courage and do as he said, follow her heart? She has no answer, instead choosing to sleep on it and hope in the light of a brand new day, an answer will make itself known.

The next morning, Caitlin exits the elevator and makes her way down the hall to the cortex. As she draws closer, she picks up on the many voices of team flash and she wonders if something has happened through the night. She discovers when she stops in the doorway that yes, it has... because standing opposite her, is Harrison Wells, of earth two. She stares at him as he stares right back, not really believing that he's actually here, that  _Harry_  is  _here_. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement and she swings her gaze away from the man her heart longs for to glare at his French counterpart.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Me?" He asks stupidly, pointing at himself before shrugging. "Nothing right. It was him," he tells her turning traitor as he points over to Cisco.  
  
"Dude!" Cisco admonishes him before looking to his best friend. "He told me you lacked courage or whatever, he was muttering a lot in French but he said you needed to talk with Harry. So I called Harry."  
  
"Snow?"  
  
Caitlin drags her murderous glare away from her best friend who only thought he was trying to help, back to the man in question. Harry stares straight back at her with concern clear across his handsome face. "Hi, Harry."  
  
"Ramon mentioned that you wanted to talk? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, everything's fine... I just--" Caitlin runs a trembling hand through her hair, feeling the pressure under the eyes of all of team flash that's gathered around. "Could I speak with you in private?"  
  
Harry frowns but nods his head. "Of course."  
  
She knows that the med bay wouldn't allow them as much privacy as she would like, considering all the glass windows. "We could go to the speed lab or the lounge if you like?"  
  
"The lounge?"  
  
Caitlin nods, his question settling it and she motions with her hand for him to join her as she turns to exit the cortex but not before she sees both Sherloque and Cisco giving her an encouraging thumbs up.  
  
Any other time and that would be comical and if this somehow has a positive turn out, she may not kill them after all.  
  
They walk down to the lounge in silence. She's not sure what to say to him and she wonders why he hasn't said anything either. Is he waiting for her to say something? If he is, he'll have a long wait. Instead she takes the time to look at him and is pleased to see that he looks good. A sense of dread fills her when they reach their destination quicker than she would have liked, getting there faster means she's closer to having a conversation she's not sure she's brave enough to have. That decision last night to sleep on it has brought her no closer but alas, it seems to have been taken out of her hands thanks to Cisco and Sherloque's interference.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Sure," Harry replies, taking a moment to look around the room as Caitlin rounds the counter to the coffee machine which seems to have a fresh pot. "How long has this been here?"  
  
"Since the very beginning apparently. We found this when Nora mentioned it when she decided to stay but Joe's been crashing in here on and off since Barry became the flash."  
  
Harry nods, taking a seat at the counter on one of the many bar stools.  
  
"How have you been?" Caitlin asks kindly, looking up from her task to meet his eyes, eyes that are bright blue and she could easily drown in.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry shrugs, resting his hands on the counter as he watches her make their coffee. "I feel fine. I've taken some time and I've spoken with Jesse, I've realised and come to terms with the fact I can't work like I used to, I'm not capable of it. While I understand things to a certain level, I don't have the intelligence I once held. No more Mr seven PhD's."  
  
She's happy that he's okay, it's been something that she's worried about since the moment he left. Caitlin carefully sets down his mug in front of him, all very aware of the brush of his fingers as he moves to take it. "And you're okay with that?"  
  
Harry nods while taking a sip of his coffee and it's perfect, he shouldn't be surprised that she'd know how he takes it. "I am actually. I've always spent to much time wrapped up in my work but I'll admit, even though I accept this now, at first it was a bitter pill to swallow."  
  
"I could only imagine," she says quietly, her heart aching for him.  
  
"But what I have now certainly beats the alternative."  
  
Caitlin smiles. "That's a positive way to look at it." This is very strange, not what they're doing now by having coffee together, they've done that plenty of times before. No, what's strange is how open and honest he is, which he's always been to a certain extent but this is more, she can see it as well as feel it. There's an ease about him, he's relaxed and not as stressed as he was before he left. His eyes are bright, showing no sign of tiredness and he's smiling easier. She's cut out of her observation time by his voice.  
  
"So, Cisco said you wanted to talk to me? If this is about your father, of course I'll help anyway I can."  
  
It warms her heart that he offers her his help. "That's very kind but it's... Cisco told you about my dad?" She changes topic suddenly, hoping to buy herself a little more time.  
  
"The team filled me in while we were waiting for you to arrive. They told me about your dad and about Cicada. I also met Nora and Sherloque."  
  
"What's your first impression?"  
  
"Of Nora and Sherloque?" When she nods, he continues, "She's every inch what I imagine an offspring of West-Allen to be. Talks to much, over excitable and has a hero complex."  
  
"And Sherloque?"  
  
"Well, he's a version of Harrison Wells, that's as close to perfection as one can get. Even with a French accent."  
  
Well, she had been right when finding similarities between the counterparts, arrogance it seems is definitely a common trait. She rolls her eyes.  
  
"Snow?" He says softly, getting her attention. "Whatever you want to talk to me about has you stalling."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Surely it can't be that bad." He smiles, trying to break the tension and ease her.  
  
"I don't know if what I have to say is something you want to hear."  
  
To say Harry's curiosity is peaked would be an understatement. "I can't answer that for you. The only way you'll know is if you tell me."  
  
Caitlin looks down at the counter taking deep breathes to calm and steady herself. Despite all of her reservations, she has an opportunity here that she hadn't anticipated but still the door has opened, she has to walk through. Sherloque had commented or baited that she didn't hold the courage with her, well maybe not but however much she feels scared, she knows that this is her chance. This could give her everything her heart wants... Harry. If she only takes the chance. Which she decides to do. When she looks back up to him, she's hiding nothing and she can see the moment he sees it because his eyes widen. She's bare and open.  
  
"I have feelings for you."  
  
There it's out, in the open between them.  
  
Harry stares back at her, his eyes searching her face. "Feelings..."  
  
"I'm in love with you," she elaborates bravely.

He runs a trembling hand over his face, disbelieving of the words he'd just heard. She loves him. She's in  _love_  with him.  _Him_. "Are you sure?" He asks stupidly, not understanding how this beautiful woman could feel this way about him.  
  
"What? I- of course I'm sure, Harry!"  
  
"Sorry, I just... I didn't expect that." He shakes his head, looking at her in wonder. "Why didn't you ever stay anything?"  
  
"Every time we seemed to be getting closer, something would happen and yet in spite of that, I wasn't sure if it would be something you'd want to hear."  
  
Everything for Harry drifts away except for this beautiful woman and her words.  _She loves him...._  
  
Standing from his seat, he holds her gaze as he moves around the counter until he's standing in front of her. There's barely a foot between them as he stares down at him. "Any man who hears those words from a woman like you would be a fool to walk away, especially when he loves her too."  
  
"You- you feel the same?" She whispers, laying a tentative hand over his heart, feeling it beat wilding beneath her palm.  
  
"I do, I think I always have." He reaches out, trailing his fingers down her cheek. "From the first moment I saw you, this beautiful doctor looking unsure and demanding to run god knows what tests, I knew you were something special."  
  
"You told me that, at Jitters."  
  
"I wanted to say a lot more."  
  
Caitlin nods, dropping her eyes from his to his lips. "I want you to stay."  
  
"Then I'll stay, with you and to help the team, however I can."  
  
She feels breathless as she stares up at him, her heart thumping wildly as her brain runs riot. He loves you, he's staying... She wants more, so she asks for it. "Kiss me," she whispers.  
  
And so he does. Closing what little gap is left between them, his mouth tentatively touches hers. Harry kisses Caitlin slowly, softly, his hands tightening at her hips as her own hands ran up the back of his neck to curl into his hair. His kiss is languid, as though he's taking the time to know her, discover her taste and the little things like her whimper when he bites her lower lip or the moan that escapes her when his tongue flicks against the roof of her mouth. It's everything and more than Caitlin thought it would be. Eventually and almost reluctantly the kiss breaks, they stand holding each other, trading small quick kisses, not wanting the connection to break.  
  
"As much as it pains me, we can't stay like this all day."  
  
"I know," Caitlin groans, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. "I need to thank Sherloque."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For his interference," she admits, pressing her lips to his neck. "You're here and he did that, for me."  
  
"Then I owe him thanks too."  
  
"And Cisco," Caitlin reminds him with a smile, pulling back to look at him.  
  
Harry scowls down at her before his face softens. "Yes, Ramon too."  
  
Caitlin leans up to kiss him softly once more before pulling back out of his embrace. "Time to work."  
  
Harry squeezes her arm, turning to round the counter, grabbing his coffee on the way. "Time to work, go team flash!" He says sarcastically, making her laugh with it being so out of character. It reminds her of HR a little but heaven forbid she say that.  
  
Walking out of the lounge side by side with Harry, she feels lighter and more at ease, even in the face of what's possibly still to come regarding her father but with him by her side as support, with the team, she feels able to overcome anything that's thrown her way.  
  
The end.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, that is if you got this far to read my thanks haha. Anyhow.... I hope you enjoyed this latest Snowells fic. More soon.


End file.
